Talk:Whitley Schnee/@comment-141.134.109.210-20170115211636/@comment-141.134.109.210-20170116111603
@SomeoneYouUsedToKnow First of all thanks for writing such an extensive review. 1. ""Perfect nemesis for Weiss".....eh, nah. Can't see it yet." He's far from it if he ever becomes it at all. The reason why I see it that way is simply because he is like her anti-thesis. They both want to serve their family name, but in different ways and with different goals in mind. He's the one that could hit Weiss with her own family name if push comes to shove. 2. Apparently I gave both you and Terminus99 a reason to believe I see a fighter in him, which I don't so I am sorry for the confusion. I see a schemer in him and I hope Roosterteeth will make him a effective one. With "Anti-huntsman" I referred to somebody who would seek to replace Huntsmen and Huntresses with alternatives such as better weaponry. 3. I seriously hope he doesn't believe they are completely useless. They are after all capable of causing a lot of problems on their own or in their small teams. However that doesn't mean he likes them either. He could want to be rid of them in favor of the military, but still be wary of them, known thine enemy and such. It make sense considering Hunters enjoy more freedom and also listen to the schools more than the average soldiers does. 4. I am glad we agree on this point. 5. The acutal effectiveness of the Grimm seriously depends from episode to episode. In volume 3 when the Grimm first started attacking, those two soldiers who were watching the broadcast managed to take down a couple of them. Granted that episode really makes one question the competence of the soldiers as they did aparently turn their back to the side where the Grimm supposedly come from. Although of course there are Grimm like the Alpha Beowolf that always appear to be a pain to take down, but then again with better weaponry my point still stands. The paladins are starting to become more and more capable of taking such heavier version of Grimm on one on one. Yes I know that on an actual battlefield it isn't alwas one vs one, but with better technologies and better tactics I don't see why the military wouldn't be capable of doing it without the Huntsmen and Huntresses. It is stated in the world of Remnant that talked over the Grimm that it wasn't one or two that were a problem it were all the ones that came after those that become the problem. So yes Grimm generally are only a threat in numbers. 6. Can a few Hunters take down a lot of Grimm? Yes, they can. Why do you seem to believe a small squad of soldiers wouldn't be capable of doing that if they have for example Coco's minigun that was capable of tearing through a Deathstalker and some Nevermores. Also your "bigger gun" was an embarresment for the show as a whole. They took a thing that looked like it belonged in our World war one era with a reload speed almost slower than if you were to reload it by hand. You can't expect me to believe they haven't figured out how to make rapid firing cannons and turrets capable of turning quicker. I know it wasn't a war ship, but with the way Remnant works I expect even private ships to be armed with decent cannons. I guess it could be forgiven considering that that water Grimm was something quite rare as one of those deckhands remarked that they had never seen a Grimm that big before. Still better weaponry would have saved the day and no Huntreses or Huntsmen (in training) needed. I can't argue with you that Hunters are the better soldiers kind of like how Spartans beat normal Marines. However that is not what I try to do either. I merely say that Hunters can be replaced by technology and ingenuity a lot easier than a lot of people in this fandom believe. 7. I already answered this. I know Hunters have their uses, but I merely argue that they are not irreplaceble and that with proper technology Whitley like Amon could get rid off them. 8. Whether it's a cool idea or not is a personal opinion, but who says Ironwood has a say in it. The SDC is rich enough to buy the manpower and resources needed for an army and with it's mines it already has good bases. They could do the same thing as the Seperatists in Star wars if popular enough. However I do find that idea unlikely as well, but why should they need to build an army for themselves? Simply get rid off Ironwood and place somebody loyal to them in charge and they have the Atlesian military. Why would it make zero sense to happen? It's already established that Jacques rather has Ironwood gone and Whitley himself called Ironwood a fool. 9. I shall give you this. He indeed has potential, but isn't there yet. The reason why I said this, is because the boy is heir to one of the largest Dust companies in Remnant, is extremely rich and his dad is introducing him to powerfull people. If he has the brains and the will he could do some serious damage. Besides you are heavily jumping the gun too: "Hunters are not that great" does not equal or even imply "Fuck Aura, fuck Hunters, fuck the kingdoms, fuck everyone"." He says Hunters are "barbaric" which is quite a bit more negative than "not that great." Considering everybody has Aura and it comes with no known disadvantages he probably doesn't say "Fuck Aura." I assume you mean "fuck the rulling bodies", because unlike Salem his power is bound to the kingdoms, if they fall he falls too or he would need to create small bases from the mines if the kingdoms ever fall, but I seriously doubt he would be intrested in that. "Fuck everyone" I could see him say that with as exceptions the employees who he needs to actually rule anything. As on the matter of the Anti-huntsman conqueror. He definitely looks like the type of person that would try to become an authocratic ruler if given the chance, but I can see why you wouldn't like the idea. Honestly I wouldn't mind if he tries to seize power or merely tries to rule from the shadows or if they do it correctly even make him more of a background threat as long as they make him interesting, an antagonist and execute it well then I don't really care a lot. -TheShadowOfZama